The Life of a Brown Eyed Girl
by SodiumFree
Summary: Tenten is a ninja that not many people know about. Her past and the loved ones that she lost will always remain a secret. But Tenten is living for the future..will her's consist of love? or heartache? Tenten x Neji
1. Chapter 1

Hey to all my people..

This story is about a character that doesn't get enough show time.. Tenten..She's really cool and kinda like me (brown hair, brown eyes) So yeah.. I've decided to write a story about her life now and what her past was like...not to mention her (cough lover cough) Neji-kun!..sexy..

Just so you know in later chapters I'm going to have major Sakura bashing..and Sasuke..cause I really don't like either of them!..heh well enjoy..Ohh and PLEASE Review..try to be nice okay..your reviews really mean alot to me!

blah : normal

_blah_ : Thoughts

"blah" : Talking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten is a ninja that not many people known about. Her past and the loved ones that she lost will always remain a secret. But Tenten is living for the future..will her's consist of love? or heartache? Tenten x Neji

**Chapter One**

She was about 5'4 with brown hair and brown eyes. She always stayed to herself and really didn't care about looking good to attract attention like most girls. All she wanted to do was follow her dream to become strong like the Legendary Tsunade-sama. The one person in the world that she looked up to and respected.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a warm and breezy spring day. The light shined onto the beautiful Sakura Trees that were already in bloom which their long branches and pink blossoms. Tenten was outside training and building up her strength when the wheather quickly changed into a heavy down poor. Tenten quickly grabbed all her weapons and ran back the her home. When she arrived at her door step and fiddled with her keys trying to open the door before the next lighting strike. She finally got the door opened and walked right into her cozy yet small apartment. She looked around hoping that somebody from her family would one day come and greet her at her front door.

Tenten lived by herself just like Naruto and Sasuke. She didn't have any family to take care of her and she tried very hard not to let that bother her, though deep down inside it hurt her dearly. She had always been alone eversince she could remember. The thoughts of her parents being with her were such a blurr that she felt like they were never really there at all.

Tenten's past was something that she never shared with anyone. Neji and Lee (her two teamates) never asked her about her parents or her childhood because they knew that even hearing the word 'parent' Tenten's demenour would change from being the happy girl that she was to somebody alone and empty.

Tenten knew that she had the memories of her parents in her heart, but she chose not to think about them. Thinking about them only made her upset and she knew that Gai-sensei didn't need to have a depressed ninja on his team.

Tenten took off her wet shoes and walked slowly into her small bedroom. She stoped walking when her foot hit the small rug she had on her wooden floor. She kneeled down over a small carpet on her floor and pulled it to the side. Underneath the small carpet was a secret storage place Tenten had made when she first moved into her apartment. She lifted up the wood and took out of the tiny dark hole she had made in the floor an old rusty silver box.

Tenten walked to her bed and sat down. She opend up the box slowly like she was afraid that if she opened it a darkness would take over her. As she took off the lid to the box she removed a dusty picture of two people. Tenten blew the dust off the picture of her parents standing arm and arm togather under a Sakura Tree. Tenten's eyes started to water, but she refused to cry... to her crying showed weakness and she was anything but weak.

She stared at the picture trying to forget what happend that one day many years ago but she could not. Usually somebody who went through a tramatic experiance like the one she did would be crying hysterically at the thought of that incindent but Tenten lost the feeling to want to cry many years back, all she felt was anger. She thought about revenge but decided she didn't want to grow up like..Sasuke, a cold hearted ass hole who is in love with his over-inflated ego..and not to mention his brother.

As Tenten continued to stare at the picture she didn't even notice the figure walking up behind her...

Before she turned around she shoved the picture back into the box and under her bed. She spun around with a kunai in her hand and the knife up to the intruder's neck.

"Ahhh..My..God!...Neji-kun..um what are you doing here..in my house..standing?"

"Sorry Tenten...I wanted to know if you wanted to come train with Lee and myself?" Neji said with no trace of emotion.

"Uhh...hai sure, it's not like I'm going to get stronger sitting here." said Tenten

"Alright let's go." said Neji and he turned on his heels and started walking towards her front door.

Neji and Tenten left to go find Lee, but Tenten couldn't help but look back at her apartment where the picture of her parents lay hidden in the shadows under her bed.

* * *

Well first chapter..yeah it is short... 

In the next Chapter Tenten is going get into a big fight with Sakura..or thats going to be the third..not sure yet.. but you will learn about Tenten's past and yes this later on this story will become an NejixTenten fic..

Please Review! I LOVE THOSE THINGS..and please try and be nice! thank you I will try and get the second chapter up whenever I feel like writing it...lol


	2. Chapter 2

Wow reviews...

I did not think that my story was good at all. I guess I was wrong.

Thank you to all of those who reviewed my story I was really excited to know that my story is good enough to be called ...good lol

Oh just thought I'd say that this story takes place after the Chunnin exams. Neji is already a Jounin, Tenten, Lee and Sakura are all Chunnin.

Well hope you all enjoy..

And Please come on... Review it!

blah : normal

"blah" : talking

_blah_ : character thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2**

As Neji and Tenten contiuned their journey to the their favorite training area they spotted Lee hanging out with Sakura near the opening of the forest. Tenten glared at Sakura.. it's not like Tenten hated her or anything..but well..okay she hated her..she hated everything about her.

Tenten couldn't stand how Sakura thought she couldn't get any one of the eight ninjas from the four teams!

"Hi Tenten..Neji..I've been waiting here for what seems like five hours!..what took you two soo long?" asked Lee

"Maybe they were "training" without you..hehe.. if you no what I mean?" Sakura whispered to Lee.

Tenten gave Sakura the look of .._("Oh I am soo going to kill you")_ and said..

"Sakura..don't think such dirty thoughts about Neji and I..we were late comming here thats all."

"Ohh..so that means Nejis' still on the "market" Sakura said eyeing Neji who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Sak-ur-a...!" Tenten said with clenched fists and grinding teeth.

"What!..He's one of the only ninja boy that I haven't got to go down my pa-"

"SHUT-UP..You Dirty Whore!" Tenten hissed at Sakura.

By now Neji and Lee were both staring at Tenten...She wasn't normaly like this.

"Ohh..don't be mad at me because I think Neji could use some love ...or is it that your mad because you don't want anyone else to give him love?...or do you hate me because _I_ stole your dream..because _I'm_ the one who trains under Tsunade-sama and became just as strong as her!" said Sakura.

"You don't have to train with Tsunade-sama to become just as strong you know..I taught myself to be strong with no help at all..!" replied the weapons specialist.

"Uh..you are weak..thats why you lost the Chuunin exams a few years back.." said Sakura.

_"You lost it too bitch!" _Tenten screamed in her mind.

"Well... at least I actaully worked for my ninja level .." replied Tenten.

"What do you mean by that!" yelled Sakura

"You know just as well as I do that your match was a joke..the person you went up against was clearly a ninja lower thanGenin!"

"You think your so smart, but your not and I couldn't kick you anytime..anywhere!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Just then Neji and Lee both jumped in..

"Thats enough.." said Neji while grabbing Tenten's hand and trying to pull her away..but Tenten wouldn't go. She needed to prove to Sakura that she could still be strong even if she didn't have insane strength.

Lee grabbed Sakura's arm and tried to drag her away but she wouldn't move, it was like she was rooted into the ground. Just then the girls charged each other..

Sakura threw three kunai at Tenten and missed..horriably. Tenten then grabbed one kunai from her bag and threw it at Sakura hitting her right leg.

"I never miss!" yelled Tenten as she pulled out four more kunai and hit Sakura in one arm, a leg and the two just missed being impaled through her neck.

"Yeah. Well miss this!" ..and with that Sakura ran to were Tenten was standing and punched the ground with such force that it cracked forming a huge pit of debris. Too bad for Sakura though..Tenten was a lot faster than Sakura assumed.

Being on Gai-sensei's team Tenten learned that no matter how strong a ninja is..if they are slow then their strength means nothing.

"Thats it..all you can do is make holes? I can't do that but I can do this..." yelled Tenten

Tenten started running towards Sakura with such power, that the ground she was running on started breaking. Tenten jumped up and pulled out three scrolls. She opened two of them and whispered the name of the jutsu. "One Minute of Life." Sakura looked up above her and stared wide eyed.

Tenten had released more than a hundred kunai, shuriken, senbon, Windmill shuriken and Giant shuriken above Sakura with her summoning scrolls. Sakura tried to run but Tenten had thrown two kunai into the front ofher sandles, missing her feet but pinning her to the ground.

As the weapons flew at her Lee quickly pulled the kunai out from Sakura's shoes just in time for her to move out of the way. Sakura jumped into the nearest tree and pushed herself off of it heading towards Tenten.

Tenten knew quite well that Lee would help Sakura so she made it look like all those weapons were falling towards her, but really they were all shadow replications of weapons. Tenten pulled out four shuriken and hit Sakura in the arms, severing her muscles and use of her insane strength.

That was when Sakura punshed her in the stomache making her cough up blood and fly at top speed towards the trunk of a tree.

Neji ran towards Tenten..grabbing her from behind so that he would hit the tree instead of her, but Tenten wasn't knocked out yet so she pulled away from Neji's grasp right before they hit the tree. Neji and Tenten both missed the tree and settled back on ground.

Tenten coughed up some more blood and whiped it of her lips. She looked up at Sakura who had pulled the kunai out of her arms and painful moved her hand up to one of the stab wounds and started healing it. Tenten couldn't stand to see that Sakura would be fine and she would still be hurt... so Tenten ran to Sakura and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

She then spun Sakura around and flung her into the air. After Sakura was in flight Tenten jumped up..put her hands together to make one big fist..and pounded Sakura's back so hard that it sent her flying to the ground. Luckly Lee was around to rescue her once again. By this point Sakura was "sleeping" in Lee's arms.

Tenten knew that it was over and fell to the ground right before everything went black.

Neji picked up her up and carried her away from Lee, who was still holding Sakura (she was passed out haha!).

"Neji..you might want to take Tenten to the medic..I'm going to bring Sakura there!" Lee yelled to Neji.

"No..she doesn't need a medic just some rest..." replied Neji in his calm and stoic voice.

"Alright." said Lee as he shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Neji carried Tenten back the his house and walked into his room. He layed her down in his bed and opened up her jacket revealing her black tanktop looking shirt. Neji touched her ribs to make sure none where broken.

_"Good she doesn't have any broken ribs"_ thought Neji.

Neji cleaned the rest of her cuts and scratches then put a blacket over her and walked out of his room leaving her there to rest.

* * *

Well this was the second chapter hope you all liked it..I had fun writing it..ahaha Sakura is stupid and I hate her! 

Well please read and REVIEW.. please..PLEASE! LOL

Oh jsut so you know I named her jutsu One Minute of Life becuase I figured that if somebody had that many sharp objects hitting them they would probably only be alive for a minute of less.

Well hope you liked it..tell me if I should continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while school takes up a lot of time and I have a job that I have to think aboutbefore writing my stories, but I don't care. I'll write anyway. I mean who needs homework right?

Thanks to the people who have reviewed my story, you guys rock! So here's a shout out...

HimeHikari, hermion8, hamtaro-craz, Nara-Ishida, aQuA rHaPsOdY, tenten-chan92, twighlight16 and all the others that reviewed my story. Thank You so much :big smile:

Ohh this chapter is rated PG-13 due to graphic violence and gore.

Okay well here's Chapter 3...

blah : normal

_blah_ : Thoughts

"blah" : Talking

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3**

It was 6 o' clock when Tenten woke up from her long and much needed sleep. She slowly turned her head from side to side trying to loosen up the sore muscles she had in her neck from her fight with Sakura. As Tenten looked around she noticed that she was not in her own room, but in somebody elses.

"Good your up"..replied a voice from one of the corners of the dark and empty room.

"...Neji?" Tenten said.

"Yeah it's me.." Neji said back to Tenten as he walked over to the spot were she was sitting down.

"...What am I doi-.."

"You were hurt and knocked out so I brought you back here to rest and clean your wounds.." Neji said with no expression on his face at all (very un-emotional)

"..Uhh..Thank You.." Tenten said and reverted her eyes so that she was no longer looking at Neji.

Neji had been on the same team as her since she was twelve, but never has he offered ..or even considered helping her when she was tired from trainnig or hurt.

"Oh and don't be angry that I had to remove a part of your shirt to get the wound on your shoulder cleaned..I really didn't see anything _(okay..maybe I saw a little bit..but she doesn't have to know that)._

Tenten looked down at her shoulder. It was wrapped up perfectly, not to tight or to loose. The knot couldn't be seen and the bandage was made out of the finest cloth she had ever seen used as a bandage.

Neji looked at her admiring his great first aid skills until she looked up at him and smiled. He kept the same straight face but smiled on the inside. He liked seeing her happy and smile because in a way it reminded him of his mother's smile.

When he noticed that he was staring at her he shut his eyes and shook his head, then he quickly turned around before Tenten could see that his calm exterior was breaking down ,and his pale cheeks were turning a nice bright shade of red.

Tenten just stared at him while he turned his back to her, opened the door and walked out. She could swear that she saw his cheeks turn red when he told her about her shirt. It wasn't even that ripped but Neji being the Nobleman that he was didn't want her assuming anything.

Tenten pulled the blanket from her chest and stood up slowly. Her back hurt and she noticed that her legs and arms were bandaged as well. Sakura really did a good job at beating her up, but that just proves she's not as usless and weak as she used to be.

Tenten made her way to the door and exited the Hyuga Estate praying that she might see Neji and thank him agian for helping her, but he was no where in sight.

Tenten casually made her way home. She couldn't walk very well without the pain being to much to handle and the wounds opening up. After all the trouble Neji went through helping her she didn't want him to find out that she ruined everything by trying to run home.

When she finally arrived at her apartment on the other side of town she made her way to her bedroom and changed into her PJ's. Then quietly like there were people all around her, watching and listening .. she pulled out the sliver box from under her bed.

Tenten opened the lid to the box and took out a picture of her parent's standing underneath one of the blossomed Sakura Trees that where found all over Konoha. She stared at the picture of her mom and dad, and started thinking about all the horriable memories that have layed dorment inside her mind for ages.

She tried hard to push them back into the far corners of her mind but she couldn't stop them from re-awakining. All the pain and sorrow that she once experienced came back to her. Tenten felt her eyes become went and her nose become stuffy. Her ears felt hott and her face she knew was turning red.

She couldn't seem to remember any of the good memories that she had with her parents only the terriable ones. She remembered the day that they died with such realism it felt like it was happening all over again.

That was the only thought that came to to her mind.

_:Flashback:_

"Tenten..Honey! please come here for a minute you father and I have something very important to tell you!" yelled her mother.

It was a beautiful winter day. The snow was falling softly and the wind was making the snow dance around the trees. Tenten was just 6 years old at the time.

"Yes..Mother?" replied a loud and rowdy Tenten.

"Your father and I are leaving for a top secret misson to Earth Country to get rid of some bad men that may be working as spies for the Earth." said her mother.

"And giving Earth our information.." replied her father.

"So you are going to be staying with Mr.Gai, who will in a few years become your Sensei. Do you understand?" said Tenten's mother. (dont forget she's talking to a 6 year old).

"...Yes..Mommy." replied a very confused Tenten...

When nightfall came Tenten's parent's were packing for the mission to the Hiddin Stone when five unknown ninjas broke into their house.

Tenten's parents were both Jounins, therefore they weren't likely to lose that easily, but the ninja's knew what Tenten's parents would give their lives for...her.

The ninjas grabbed Tenten and told her parents that it was either their lives or their daughter's. Her parents agreed for the ninjas to take their lives instead. So the five ninjas grabbed Tenten's parents and made them kneel on the floor. The ninja that was holding Tenten stood a few feet back from the other ninjas holding her mother and father.

Tenten's mother told Tenten not to look but Tenten was too afraid to take her eyes off her parents. The ninja standing on the right side of her father took out a sword and before Tenten new it flesh was ripping and blood was pouring out everywhere.

Tenten's mother screamed in horror and shock. Her husband was on the floor covered in blood with his eyes wide opened. Then it was her mothers turn. The ninja with the sword put it up to the back of her mother's neck. Before the ninja completed his job Tenten's mother said..

"Tenten...I am so sorry that your father and I have put you through this...we never meant for anything like this too happen. I want you to know that no matter what happens...I will always be with you. Just listen to the wind carefully and you can hear my voice again...I will always lo-.."

The ninjaimpaled the sword through her mother's neck and that was the end. Tenten stared crying and screaming, she kicked her capture's leg and bit his arm. She then ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her and slid underneath a bush to hide until she new the ninjas left.

When she saw them leave she ran back into her house and into the room her parents were slaughtered in.

Tenten hugged her mother and cryed until shecould smellsmoke and realized her house was on fire. She jumped through a window and sprinted away from the house, never to see her parents happy faces and sweet voices again.

_:Preasent:_

Tenten sat crying in her room. Letting all the memories flood back to her even the good ones which caused her cry even more.

Tenten knew that the love of a parent and the passion of a family was something that she would never be able to feel again. She wished so hard that it was someone else's family, but knew deep down inside that no family should ever have to experience what she had been though.

If only somebody could make her feel complete again.

* * *

Well this was the third chapter kinda gross and sad, but in the next chapter there will be more Neji and Tenten relationship.. 

I like to take character relationships slow because in real life it doesn't happed that quickly!

Please read and REVIEW! Thanks a bunch..

Oh and be prepared for more Sakura bashing and a death o0


	4. Chapter 4

Wow!

Chapter 4 already.

I'm amazed that I'm writing this chapter after all my third chapter seems to be very unpopular becuase I only had about three of four reviews for it.

Please people review my chapters because your reviews give me the motivation to write.

But don't worry because this is not going to be the last chapter.

I have many plans for Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sakura..not to metion I will be bringing some other characters in as well.

Oh and if you do like Sakura then stop reading now!

I am going to flame her until the end.

So if you have a problem with the way I made Sakura in my story then just don't read it.

Well anyway enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW :cries:

"blah": Talking

blah: normal

_blah_: Thoughts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

As Tenten layed in her bed with her head in her pillow she hadn't noticed that she had a visitor knocking on her front door.

It was Rock Lee the third member of her team. He was a creepy kid with a bowl haircut and fuzzy eyebrows, not to mention that he wore a green jump suit and had shiny white teeth.

He knocked on the door for about 15 minutes until he finally realized that she wasn't going to get the door. He tried yelling out her name while banging on the door but still he sensed no movment from her apartment.

Lee knew Tenten very well and they were really close. They would usually hang out but whenever he would come over she was never late to open the door and welcome him in.

Then he assumed the worst and started to panic. He hit the door harder and harder yelling out her name so loud that the neighbors started peeking their heads out of their apartments to see what was going on.

But instead of just thinking what any "normal" person would think, Lee had to break her front door down and run into her house screaming his head off.

"Tenten..No0o...Tenten!" yelled Lee as he kicked down her bedroom door and ran into her tiny room.

He ran straight into her room and found her laying on her bed with a soaked shirt and a tear stained face. Tenten stared at a shocked Lee. He had never seen her cry before and it scared him.

"Tenten..Tenten?"

"Lee..?"

"Lee..LEE..GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" screamed Tenten wiping the tears away from her eyes and pushing him toward her front door.

"Wait!"

"Tenten-chan..I was just checking up on you ..I got worried you were in harms way and well now I see tears on your face!"

Tenten stopped and looked at Lee..

"Yes Lee I'm crying it happens. I'm a girl and girls cry alright!"

"Are you hurt Tenten-chan? can I help you?"

"No because not one of those hurts can be healed with medicine. It's a hurt that will never go away" replied Tenten looking down at her feet.

"Ohh Tenten even if the hurt seems like it will never go away, it will as long as you have people who love and care about you!" replied Lee giving Tenten a big hug that lifted her feet off the floor.

Tenten smiled at him and quickly wiped the remaining tear of her cheek. Then she calmly ask him why he wanted to see her.

Lee's normally cheery face became serious and his smile was turned upside down.

"Tenten I need you to come to the hospital with me. Sakura-san is well, she's in critical condition from the fight and I believe that you just might want to apologize before the worst comes to past.." Lee said wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Alright Lee. I will come with you too the hospital. I was thinking about doing that anyway because I feel really bad about that whole thing. Just give me a minute to get dressed."

Lee left Tenten's apratment and Tenten went to go change out of her PJ's and into some old torn clothes she used to train in. _Don't need to look nice for Sakura _thought Tenten as she grabbed her wallet, put back the box with the picture of her parents and headed out the door.

On the way to the hospital Tenten stopped at the local flower shop to find Ino working there. They both exchanged glances with each other, nodded and smiled at one another. Then Ino started to giggle.

Tenten continued looking for some pink flowers for Sakura until the giggles became laughs.

Tenten picked Sakura three white tulips and two pink roses, along with a beautifully made glass vase.

Ino continued laughing until finally Tenten spoke up.

"What is so funny?"

"Ohh I'm sorry. I'm not laughnig at you its just that I heard what happened and I think that its quit funny." replied Ino as she started laughing again.

"What did you hear?"

"That you beat the hell out of Sakura! She didn't even stand a chance. Hahaha!"

"I didn't beat the hell out of her I just messed her up a little." Tenten told Ino trying hard not to laugh because she knew Ino was right.

"Well anyway good job." Ino said with a smile on her face.

"...yeah." Tenten said back to her.

After Tenten payed for her flowers she bolted out the sorr to the flower shop and headed towards that hospital.

When she finally arrived there it was about 10:30 PM and the streets of the village were going dark. Tenten quickly increased her walking pace and made it to the hospital.

She walked in and up to the front desk to get the number to Sakura's room (room 135). Then she walked into Sakura's room to find Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and even Neji who looked board out of his mind waiting there.

"What are you doing here..?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah? Believe It" questioned Naruto.

"Well Lee told me that Sakura was in critical condition and that I should come and apologize just in case, but well she looks fine to me.." said Tenten.

"Fine, fine! You think I look fine? My finger is broken. My F-I-N-G-E-R. I am so not going to make it through the night and you think I look fine? Oh My God.. you are stupid! Sakura replied.

_Okay..Tenten..Calm down..you can handle this...you don't have to strangle her _thought Tenten.

Tenten walked over the Sakura's bedside and was about to place the flowers on the night table as a peace offering. She didn't want to fight with Sakura anymore and she hoped that the flowers showed her that.

"Eww I don't want those stupid flowers. There ugly like you and I hope they die and turn a poo-brown just like your poo-brown hair and eyes and did I mention that your ug-"

_Okay Tenten just ignore her. Put the flowers down and walk away. You don't need to get all worked up over this. Your doing the right thing. Just calm-_

"God your soo weak and stupid and ugly and like..like..like lik-.."

:CRASH, BOOM, BANG...BLEED:

Tenten had lost it. She took the vase of flowers and smashed it over Sakura's head knocking her out instantly. Then Tenten turned on her heel and stormed out the door. Neji followed her out into the hallway.

Stepping in front of her he asked...

"What was that?"

"It was a peace offering!"

Neji lifted one eye brow and shook his head back and forth.

"You shouldn't let yourself get all worked up like you do. Someday that weakness could kill you." Neji simply stated to her.

"Life is not all about being a ninja you know!" Tenten told him and started walking down the hallway to get away from him.

"If your going to be angry at least let me walk you home. Being angry could cloud your judgment and for all you know somebody could take advantage of that." Neji told her.

Tenten gave him a nodded and continued walking fast with Neji right behind her.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter. 

In the next chapter I'm going to have more Neji and Tenten romance. Like I've said, I like to take the character relationships slow beauce love doesn't usually happen that quickly.

Oh and please don't get mad if Neji is a bit out of character because a completely stoic person has no emotion and in order to love there needs to be emotion.

Please Review. I would really like that a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I haven't updated in forever but school takes up a lot of my time. I hope that you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me.

Oh and I'd like to thank all of you who read my story and reveiwed it.

I am very thankful for that!

Well I'm updating now and I pray that all of you will like this chapter.

Don't be mad at me beacause Neji is a little bit Out of Character.

Enjoy and remember to Please Review.

blah : normal

_blah _: thoughts

"blah" : talking

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 5**

Tenten had lost it. She took the vase of flowers and smashed it over Sakura's head knocking her out instantly. Then Tenten turned on her heel and stormed out the door. Neji followed her out into the hallway.

Stepping in front of her he asked...

"What was that?"

"It was a peace offering!"

Neji lifted one eye brow and shook his head back and forth.

"You shouldn't let yourself get all worked up like you do. Someday that weakness could kill you." Neji

simply stated to her.

"Life is not all about being a ninja you know!" Tenten told him and started walking down the hallway to get away from him.

"If your going to be angry at least let me walk you home. Being angry could cloud your judgment and for all you know somebody could take advantage of that." Neji told her.

Tenten gave him a nodded and continued walking fast with Neji right behind her.

Tenten and Neji stayed quiet for a long time until Neji decided to break the silence and ask a question he never thought he would ask Tenten escpecially when she was in a mood like the one she was in.

Neji thought about his words carefully but he didn't know how to ask Tenten this question without having her become angrier. When he finally figured out what to say he opended his mouth...but what came out was all wrong!

"Why are you acting like a child!" said Neji. _I did not just say that _he thought.

Tenten looked at Neji like she wanted to beat him to the ground..

_What does he know about the way I act. Calling me a child. The nerve. I am not acting like a child! I'm, well, uhh? Okay fine I'm acting like a child but what am I supose to tell him? That I hate Sakura? That my parents are dead and I haven't gotten over it? Or that I love him and never want him to look at any other girl? 0h I did not just think that...? _

As Tenten's thoughts clouded her mind all at once she totally forgot that Neji was standing right nexted to her until he put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her out of her trance.

"Tenten..I didn't mean to say whatI just said..what I meant to say was..what has been bothering you lately?" Neji asked Tenten.

Tenten looked at him then at a bench that was underneath a large tree with beautiful white flowers on it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bench, then motioned for him to sit down. Neji sat down and Tenten continued standing.

She paced back and forth trying to figure out exactly what she was going to tell Neji. The fact was that she loved him, hated Sakura and desperalty missed her parents. The cause of her actions have been from her trying to cover up unwanted feelings of anger, lonleyness and even love.

Tenten finllay figured out what to tell him..

"Neji listen your right about the fact that I have been acting like a child. You didn't even have to tell me that because I already knew, but I think that you have the right too know why. So I am going to tell you..."

"When I was younger my parents died. I believe you already knew that, but I never told you how or why. All I ever said was that they were killed but did I ever tell you that they were killed right in front of me?.."

Tenten's voice started to shake along with her body. She crossed her arms over her chest and put her head down so her face was covered with a shadow.

He knew that she was hurting on the inside and was crying so he decided it would be best not to say anything until she was done.

So he sat there on the bench and continued to listen..

"They were killed right in front of my eyes. Their blood was on my skin and I couldn't save them, I couldn't move I was so scared. It's not my fault they were killed. I know that, but there's this feeling in me saying that it was all my fault because I wasn't strong enough! I didn't even get to say I love you to my mother before she was killed. I never even got to say goodbye. They were dead and cold after I finally got to hug them one last time. My mother and my father. I miss them so much!"

"But Sakura that whore continued Tenten in between sobs. .She has soo much and she can't even see it. She's blinded by her own greed to realize it and I envy her for that. That is why I have been so hard on her._ Well thats some of the reason.. _but there is one other thing. One more reason that I wish to tell you but I can't not now.."

Neji got up off the bench without a word and pulled Tenten into him. He put his arms around her and hugged her tight then he said..

"I know the pain that comes after losing someone you love and deeply care about. I know how it feels to wake up in the morning and know that their happy faces aren't at your bed side but I do know that when I wake up in the morning I have my friends happy faces to replace the ones I lost. I hope that someday my face, even though I don't always look happy could, in some weird way, replace one of those happy faces that you lost."

Tenten cryed silently into Neji's shoulder. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but she didn't know how too. She didn't think she could do it. She was going to need help!

"Well its really late lets go home." Tenten said to Neji while brushing the tears away from her eyes.

"I agree." replied Neji

So Tenten and Neji walked through the dark back to the places that both gave them comfort.

A place called HOME.

* * *

Ohh Yeah...5th Chapter! 

In the nexted chapter I think I'm going to have some of the other characters come in and help Tenten tell Neji she loves him. Tell me what you guys/girls think in your REVIEWS!

Oh and a funeral is comming up soon as well.

YAY. Okay well Enjoy and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is chapter 6.

Enjoy and REVIEW!

Ohh and I'd like to thank all of you who have kept on reviewing this story.

So please continue with the wonderful reviews!

blah : normal

_blah _: thoughts

"blah" : talking

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 6**

The sun shined through Tenten's window and onto her bed. It was about 1:00 pm when she woke up to the radio announcing that the weather was going to be "hot and humid with the chance of rain showers".

Tenten looked at her clock and turned off the radio. She layed back down on her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

She couldn't decide whether she should get up and make use of this hot and humid day or waste it by sleeping in.

She knew that the reason she didn't want to get up was because she didn't want to see Neji. There was absolutly no way in hell that she could face him ever again.

She pulled her covers over her head and wished that she would start to drift asleep again. She almost got her wish until someone came banging on her front door.

"Tenten! Tenten come quick there was an accident hurry!"

_Lee's voice..he sounds distressed..something horriable must have happend! _

"I'm coming Lee hold on I'll be right there!" yelled Tenten.

Tenten threw the covers off of herself and dove into her closet trying to find her good sneakers underneath all her old sneakers.

She was pretty much swimming in shoes. Her shoes where flying in all directions. Left, right, up and down hitting her bed and walls, making holes until she finally found them.

Tenten sat on her bed and put her shoes on. Then she bolted to her front door as fast as she could and saw Lee standing outside her apartement, door wide opened.

"Tenten you can't believe what happend. It's soo bad. It's horriable. It's Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled while sobbing and trying to breathe.

"What about Sakura? Did she get a brush stuck in her hair?" Tenten asked him.

"Noo worse! She's dead Tenten..."

Tenten looked at Lee who had his head down and had turned away from her..

_Sakura's dead? But I just saw her yesterday and she was fine. Well if what you call "fine" is a prissy loser who has no life other than trying to impress Sasuke...then yeah she was "fine". Now she's dead? Oh no was it brain damage did I do it? Oh no I'm a murder! _

"Lee how did she die? Was it brain damage or chuncks of vase stuck in her head? How did she die? Tell me now!" Tenten yelled at Lee while shaking him back and fourth until his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Lee grabbed Tenten's wrists and told her of how Sakura's death came to be...

Five minutes later you see a very shocked Tenten.

"Thats how she died? you mean to tell me that she died from nail polish? what did she do lock herself in an room with no windows or fresh air and breath in the fumes causing her to posion her brain and damage her brain cells? And what...then are you going to tell me that she didn't die exactly from the fumes but instead she passed out then hit her hand against her hair straightener causing it to fall to her flammable puffy pink fake rug setting it on fire burning her house down and her along with it? replied Tenten putting her hands on her hips.

Just then a fire truck full of "Fire Ninjas" drove by..

"Yes..!" yelled Lee with tears flying out of his eyes like two little waterfalls.

Tenten dropped her hands from her hips and put them on Lee's shoulders.

Tenten was very sorry but not for Sakura. She was sorry for Lee because he really liked her. Naruto did too and even Sasuke ( guy obsessed with his brother and in love with his over sized ego) showed some type of compassion for the wench.

_Even though she was a bitch she still would have became a great Ninja. Oh well too bad thats what happends when you try to look good. Beauty is painful! _thought Tenten as she shook her head and sighed.

Just then Neji walked up to them.

"I'm guessing you guys heard the news? everyone is so upset though I can't see why?" Neji said to his team with no hint of emotion in his voice.

"I'm going to go help the "Fire Ninjas" find her ashes. I'll be back later."and with that Lee left Neji and Tenten alone together standing outside her appartement.

Tenten looked at Neji then down at her shoes. She felt very uncomfortable around him even though he was her best friend. She still couldn't hold back the true feelings she had for him.

Just then Temari came up to them.

Temari and Tenten had became great friends over the years. They were both pretty evenly matched in stamina and speed, but Temari had Tenten beaten when it came to jutsus and Tenten had Temari beaten when it came to the arts of weapon throwing and stuff.

They let the battle of the Chunnin exams stay in the past so it wouldn't affect their friendship. Maybe Temari could help her open up to Neji...

_Her and Shikamaru have been dateing for a while so she knows the right things to say to a man..yeah she could help me for sure! _thought Tenten.

"Well see ya around.." Neji said to Tenten walking away and not looking back.

Neji liked Tenten just like Tenten liked him, but he wasn't sure how he should tell her. Its not really like him to go and tell people how he feels even if it is Tenten..

_Maybe she will tell me first _was all Neji could hope for.

As Neji walked away into the horizen Tenten turned to Temari..

"Temari..I need your help."

* * *

Your all going to beat me bacause its too short right.. 

Sorry this chapted and the nexted one or short, but dont worry because the ones with the TentenxNeji goodness are going to be longer.

Anyway next chapter Temari is going to help Tenten and even Shikamaru is going to be forced into this.

Well Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to start off by thanking all of you people who keep on reviewing my stories.

Hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and I hope to recieve some reviews from my fans.

blah : normal

_blah _: Thoughts

"blah" : Talking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

It was the day after Sakura's "tragic" death and the whole village seemed to be more restless than usual. Losing a trained ninja in an accident involving fire wasn't a very common way to die and the village couldn't seem to understand what kinda idiot would let themselves burn to death.

Sakura's friends however were hear broken and mouring from the loss of their precious person. Lee wouldn't stop crying, Naruto couldn't seem to control his demon fox chakra from leaking out and Sasuke, well he stayed the same. Tenten on the other hand had bigger problems on her mind than Sakura's death.

Even though she absolutly hated Sakura she was still a bit upset, but any feelings of sadness that she felt were over taken with the feelings of _Oh God I want Neji's BODY!_ and pure love .

She loved Neji since the first time she layed eyes on his face. Those orbs of white that looked like they could read your every emotion scared her most of all, but thats what attracted her to him. The only problem was that she had no idea how to tell him.

That was where her best friend Temari came into the picture.

Temari had started dating the always lazy, genious ninja in the village Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a close friend of Neji's (don't know how that happend) even though they both had too much pride to admit to each other that they did consider themselves best friends...but thats a story for another day.

Tenten had lost all hope for a relationship with Neji or at least that was what she told herself over and over again. Its not that she didn't know how to show him she liked him...okay she had know idea how to show him she liked him. She was such a "Hopeless Romantic"..

Tenten was a person who had no idea how to read the signs a guy makes when he likes a girl an she didn't know how to show a guy that she liked him. Tenten was not one of those girls who liked to flirt or read "YM" or "Seventeen" ..she liked to train, eat and sleep. That was her way of ninja. She needed major help in her love life and the only person that could help her was Temari.

"Tenten hurry up were going to be late for the funeral!" yelled Temari and she banged on TenTen's front door.

"Alright I'm coming sheesh you have no patience women! and by the wa- Temari?...what are you wearing?" yelled Tenten.

"What is something wrong with my outfit?" asked Temari.

"Why are you wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt...we are going to a funeral right?"

"Yeah but it's just for Sakura its not like it really matters much..hahah..and besides afterwards you and I are going to go training and have that very important talk."

"...0hh...lets just go I'll bring extra clothing with me." and with that Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru walked into town and headed to the funeral of the pink haired little tramp.

_At the Funeral..._

"Now we have gathered here today to honor the life of a ninja lost at battle _with herself_...one last time before laying her body to rest in the dirty ground for the bugs to eat her flesh as her body melts and burns in HELL! Oh I am so sorry for that...my new heart medication makes me do strange things. Well who would like to speak for her one last time!" (this is the pope speaking heheh sorry for you who are religious but I couldn't resist..)

"I would like to speak!" yelled Lee jumping up to the Pope to make his speech.

"Okay go for it..while your doing that I'm going to go take a nice big crapper.." replied the Pope as he walked away to use the bathroom.

"Ohh Sakura my dear Sakura. I have came here today to wish you the best of luck in heaven and I hope you don't mind that I took the only thing that wasn't burnt in the fire...your arm. And I want you to know that I will cherish it forever!" yelled Lee wildly as he ran around Sakura's coffin numerous times before picking the whole thing up and running away with it into the forest.

_5 minutes later.._

"Well that was interesting"..

"Yep"..

"Wanna leave?"

"Okay"..

_Everyone leaves.._

Temari said her goodbyes to Shikamaru who walked off with Neji and then went to go find Tenten.

Tenten was waiting for Temari at the Slowdown Cafe with a smile on her face and a bit of hope in her heart that her best friend could help her snatch the man she loves.

"Okay Tenten lets get started!" Temari said while pulling a chair up to the table Tenten was sitting at..."I have a plan that will help you and Neji come togather and live happily!"

"Uh Oh..I gotta hear this.."

"Okay well here's the plan..."

* * *

Haha I'm sorry you this chapter is so dumb and short but I couldn't resist. 

Sakura had to have a funeral.

Okay well enjoy reveiwing and I don't care if you tell me that I'm very weird but if my story made you laugh then I'm glad )


	8. Update

This is not an update. I know it has been years since I've updated or written, and I'm sorry for that. I thank all my fans that graciously reviewed my stories and boosted my confidence level, but even though these stories aren't going to be continued I do have some good news.

I have another account with a brand new story that you can check out… here's the link ---

.net/~OverdoseWarning ( if it doesn't work you can find the same link on my profile page)

So I hope you all aren't too mad to read my new story and review. At least I'm still writingggg!

~SodiumFree


End file.
